


10x04 Coda

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x04, Anal Sex, Coda, Episode Related, M/M, Top!Cas, Uniform Kink, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shifts awkwardly and gestures to the Game Warden uniform lying next to Dean's bag. "Is this for your case?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, couple of bodies with missing hearts. 'S looking like a werewolf. Why?" he adds, a little suspiciously as Cas continues to eye the shirt. </p>
<p>"I-" he shakes his head and pulls up a smile, "it's nothing, I was just wondering." </p>
<p>Dean grins back at him, still a little suspicious, "why, do you... like it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x04 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's only been one week and I already miss Cas. Also, Dean looks way too fucking good in that uniform.   
> Also, we're gonna pretend this takes place after the 10x03 Coda I never wrote in which Dean tells Cas to stay, and they finally sort their shit out.   
> Aaand this was all written and edited between 1 and 3am so I apologize for any blatant mistakes. I'm tired now and I just want to go to bed. I'll fix them in the morning c:

Sam, thankfully, is in the shower when Cas decides to show up. Dean's still in his boxers and t-shirt, rifling through his duffel to find the belt he knew he brought with him, when a gust of air hits him in the back. Dean turns around, one eyebrow pushing into his hairline. 

"What's up, Cas?"

"I had some time," the angel's eyes wander as he speaks, scoping out the musty motel room before circling back to meet Dean's gaze, "I thought I'd check in, see how everything's going."

"We're good," Dean says automatically, then pauses. "Nothing to worry about, Cas."

"You're sure? Things are okay with you and Sam?"

"We're good, yeah, but that can't be what you're here to talk about?" he tilts his head to one side and Cas looks away from him, his gaze catching on something next to Dean briefly before he moves on. 

"I... wanted to see you," he admits, looking more sheepish than Dean has ever seen him. He shifts awkwardly and gestures to the Game Warden uniform lying next to Dean's bag. "Is this for your case?"

"Yeah, couple of bodies with missing hearts. 'S looking like a werewolf. Why?" he adds, a little suspiciously as Cas continues to eye the shirt. 

"I-" he shakes his head and pulls up a smile, "it's nothing, I was just wondering." 

Dean grins back at him, still a little suspicious, "why, do you... like it?"

"I was just wondering," Cas insists, his smile fading into confusion as Dean takes a step forward. Dean's hands curl around the edges of the trench coat as Cas looks down. 

"You can tell me," Dean breathes, "you know I won't judge." 

Cas only looks him in the eyes for a brief moment before jerking his head away, apparently considering this. He looks up at Dean again, "I'd like you to wear it."

Dean grins and hums at him, tugging Cas closer by his coat until their foreheads bump together, "Sam's just on the other side of that door." 

"That's never stopped you before." Cas' breath is hot on his lips, and Dean's about ready to push the angel down on the bed, Sam be damned. He groans quietly and pulls away grudgingly.

"Just give me half an hour and I'll wear anything you want me to."

Cas quirks an eyebrow at him, "anything?"

"Go," Dean chuckles, "I'll call you when I get rid of Sam." Cas smiles at him and Dean can't help but return the dopey expression. He and Cas have only had... whatever this is for a little while, but once it all came out it just felt... right. He was legitimately happy for the first time in a long fucking time. 

Now he just needed Sam to get the hell out of the shower.

\- - -

As soon as he is Sam free, Dean sits down on the edge of the bed, shuffling to get comfortable in the stiff Warden uniform. He closes his eyes, prays silently, and prepares to wait.

Before he realizes what's happening, Dean's flat on his back with a lapful of angel smiling down at him. 

"Hey, Cas," he grins. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas shrugs easily out of his coat and jacket, dropping them off the side of the bed. He slides one hand up Dean's chest, fingers catching on the buttons. "I like this," he hums

"Yeah?" Dean asks, bringing his hands to rest on Cas' shoulders, slowly sliding down his arms. 

"Very much."

"What're gonna do about it?"

Cas smiles wickedly at him and drops onto his elbows on either side of Dean's head. "You'll see," he mumbles, nipping at the shell of Dean's ear. Shifting down the bed, Cas kisses down his throat, nosing at the collar of the shirt. 

Dean can feel Cas' erection pressing into his hip as the angel works his way down with careful hands. Cas sits back on his haunches, running both hands up Dean's stomach again, before sliding back down to his belt buckle. He has it undone in seconds, and Dean lifts his hips so Cas can pull it through the belt loops in one swift motion. Arms are quickly pushed under his back to take their place, and Dean's pressed against Cas' chest, squirming as Cas presses kisses through his shirt. 

"I want you," Cas mutters, tugging Dean's shirt out of his jeans. 

"Thought it was pretty obvious that you can have me," Dean huffs back. He's half-hard already, his dick pressing uncomfortable against Cas' chest. He tries to rock his hips up, but the angle Cas has him at makes it difficult to do anything without his feet flat on the bed. He whines his discontent until Cas drops him back to the mattress, popping the button on Dean's jeans and tugging them down around his thighs. 

Dean gasps as his boxers are pulled away and the cool air hits his dick, but then Cas is leaning down over him, pressing his lips against the heated flesh, and Dean can't conceal the desperate moan that pulls from his chest. 

"Shit," he breathes, reaching down to thread his fingers through Cas' hair. The angel pauses and looks up at him, but then Dean groans, "don't stop," and Cas' head drops back down, the wet heat returning along the length of Dean's dick. He hums, sending vibrations through Dean's entire body, and Dean can't help but wonder how the hell it took them this long to get here. 

When Cas' lips seal over the head of his dick, Dean arches up with a stuttered breath, "holy _shit_." He drags his fingers over Cas' scalp, and the angel sinks down on him fully, another grunt of pleasure escaping Dean's lips. "You're pretty... eager... today," he huffs. Cas pulls off, flicking his tongue against the head of Dean's dick.

"I waited six years for you, Dean. I'm done waiting." 

The absolute certainty in his voice sent shivers up Dean's back and before Cas could return to his ministrations, Dean tugged him down on top of him. 

"Me too." 

He has Cas' shirt undone with little difficulty, and as the angel shifts back onto his knees, Dean works his belt open, curling his fingers around his waistband. Cas rocks forward, slotting their erections together and thrusts forward slowly, creating a heat that settles low in Dean's gut and curls up into his chest. 

Cas leans down, pressing his lips to Dean's humming into his mouth as Dean responds instantly, pushing his tongue into Cas' mouth eagerly. His hands find Cas' waist, sliding down to rub him through the fabric of his slacks. He pulls his head back into the pillow, just far enough that his breath dusts over Cas' lips. 

"Get these off," he smirks. Cas chuckles darkly at him before catching his lips again and struggling out of his pants. He shifts back again to rock against Dean, and his fingers work back up his front, popping the buttons on his shirt slowly, one by one. 

"I want you to keep this on." He breathes the words into Dean's skin, lips dragging hot in contrast with the air around them. 

"You got some kind of uniform kink, babe."

Cas only continues to breath heavily against him, "are you going to keep it on?"

Their eyes meet for a brief moment as Dean breathes out "yeah," and then Cas is sitting back up and leaning over Dean's hips, a bottle of lube in his hand that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Dating an angel certainly has its perks. 

Dean shuffles up the bed and then Cas is looming over him again, lifting one of Dean's legs over his shoulder. The first press of Cas' slick fingers causes Dean to gasp, but he relaxes as careful fingers press against his rim, teasing before he presses in slowly. 

Cas swallows his groan, puling out and pushing back in in one smooth motion. Dean arches against him and Cas catches him, holding his hips up again as e works his finger in more quickly, rubbing the pad of his finger over Dean's inner walls. When he brushes over Dean's prostate, the man gasps and Cas takes the moment of distraction to push a second finger into him, sliding in easily alongside the first. 

Dean pushes back onto him, easing off and rocking back down again. Cas kisses him deeply, sliding his tongue against Dean's. He inserts a third finger, rutting into Dean's hip as he flexes his fingers, working him open as gently as he can. Dean moans with each slide of Cas' fingers, gasping breathlessly Cas hits his prostate with little effort. 

"I'm ready, Cas, I need you."

Cas thrusts into him again, and lets Dean fall back against the mattress. He pulls away, and Dean watches him carefully as Cas settles back on his heels, jacking himself a few times before he reaches out to pull Dean into his lap.

When he slides into him, it's slow at first, but when Dean drops onto him, Cas draws out and thrusts back in hard. They groan in tandem as Cas pushes in deep, his hands sliding up under the fabric of Dean's shirt to claw at his shoulders. They settle into a quick rhythm, Dean dropping down with each of Cas' upward thrusts, and Dean still has trouble believing that it can ever be this good. 

A hand curls firmly around his cock, jerking him in time with Cas' thrusts as his other arm wraps around Dean's lower back. The hunter moans loudly and drops his forehead to Cas' shoulder, nipping at his neck and sucking dark red marks into the soft flesh. They'll be gone the second Cas leaves, but he likes the idea of leaving his mark on this ethereal creature, regardless of how long it'll last. 

Cas fucks into him hard, and Dean actually whines as pleasure courses through him. "Oh, baby," he groans, "there... right there." Cas bites his bottom lip, thrusting up over and over, hitting Dean's prostate with ease. 

"You're amazing," Cas huffs, his voice shaky with lust, "fucking beautiful." 

The angel's use of profanity is almost enough to tip him over the edge, and with one well-aimed thrust, Dean's coming hard between them, fingers sliding up to clench in Cas' hair. Cas grunts into Dean's mouth and holds him through it, rocking lightly into him as Dean rides out the rush of his orgasm. 

"God, Cas," he breathes, head dropping back as he rocks in Cas' lap. He wraps his arms around the angel's shoulders, hoisting himself up to drop back on him as their lips meet roughly again. 

It doesn't take much before Cas is coming too, thrusting abortively and gripping Dean's hips almost painfully. His face is contorted in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, and it's just about the most perfect thing Dean's ever seen. He presses kisses into every inch of skin he can reach, only relenting when Cas' hold on him loosens, and they drop back to the mattress together. 

Dean lets himself sink into the bed, completely spent, but Cas is already climbing to his feet and collecting his clothes in what seems like a pointless task.

"You should stay," Dean hums softly, eyes still barely open.

"Sam will be back soon," Cas smiles back, "I should go." Dean frowns, but Cas dips down to kiss him tenderly, already fully dressed again. "Call me when you get back to Lebanon."

"I will," Dean hums, curling his fingers around the lapels of Cas' coat. The angel brushes a hand down one of his arms, smiling as his fingers slide along the rough fabric.

"And keep this."


End file.
